cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sen Qorbin
Sen Qorbin, typically referred to by his surname, was a Jedi Master who took on Ganner Slarwalker as his apprentice. Biography Early life Little is known about Galen's early life, but he was raised as a Jedi on Coruscant and at one point was friends with Galen Slarwalker before he was presumed dead and left the Jedi Order. A New Apprentice After the death of Jason Battleboots, Qorbin would take his apprentice, Ganner Slarwalker, as his own. Qorbin made sure Ganner was proficient in all seven forms of lightsaber dueling as well as and simple street fighting. Qorbin oversaw the Trials of Ganner along with three other Padawans on Haruun Kal disguised as , and intervened when Darth Massikus Ganner and Qorbin grew to be a close pair, but were eventually split up by the Clone Wars. After Ganner and three other Jedi disappeared on a mission to Umbara, Qorbin and fellow Master Nyri Tacon decided to investigate. Qorbin went to Umbara while Nyri followed her visions to Dathomir. Qorbin followed Ganner's trail through the Umbaran Airfield, but before he could discover the Umbaran Sith Temple he was attacked, defeated, and captured by Decien. Decien's memory of the event and the reasons behind it were later wiped. Resurgence Qorbin was taken to a facility on Quesh, where he was kept in stasis on the brink of death for six years, when Nyri's apprentice, Yula Ardinn, led Antimatter Squadron to the site based off of visions she'd had. Though they were able to rescue Qorbin, he was used as bait by Decien, who was now able to track the group for the rest of their mission. Hans Novastar told DX-245 to monitor him and extract any possible information, but Qorbin was in a catatonic state until he was captured by Decien again and taken to Imperial Facility 406-P. There, Decien mocked Qorbin for being captured, but Qorbin responded by pointing out that Decien didn't remember the circumstances of his capture, which briefly stopped Decien in his tracks. Qorbin, along with Antimatter Squadron, was rescued after The Binding of Ganner Slarwalker and escaped on the Fortune Destroyer. Not long after, he accompanied Hans to Dantooine and was reunited with Galen. Personality and traits Qorbin was a more strict and demanding Master, in contrast to Jason Battleboots. However, as time passed, he grew closer to his apprentice and they formed a strong bond. After he disappeared, Qorbin was willing to go behind the Council's back to find him. Powers and abilities Qorbin was one of the most skilled combatants of the order, as well as a skilled teacher, and he passed on this prowess to Ganner. He was able to follow Ganner's trail in the Force during his investigation on Umbara, though this was in part due to the connection between the two. Appearances *Ganner Slarwalker (first appearance) *The Hunted *Resurgence *Collision (upcoming) Category:Arcona Category:Legends of the Force Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Master Category:Non-CWA Characters Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Male Characters Category:Order 66 Surivor